riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle of Herkgen
The First Battle of Herkegn was known to be Humanities first major Encounter with the Universal Generation on August 2nd 2147. Its events, led to the start of the future Second Era of the Galactic War featuring the Universal Generation's future Expansions into the Organic region by 2158, which would eventually lead to the death and Extinctions of many organic life forms in the Organic side of Space. Overview ''The Battle 'Universal Generation Arrival' On August 2nd, 2147, Arkor, Herkgen's orbital station, detected Rapid Conversion entering the system on long range sensors; the cruiser registered as an unknown object but determined the ship was constructed of materials beyond human science. The Universal Generation, were at the time not aware of the Organic universe, but did discover the Arkor Orbital station on their scanners. Seeing this as an Immediate threat, the Fleet immediately turned towards Herkgen where Arkor raised the Planets full alert for all military personal. Despite a massive warning from Arkor, the Universal Generation broke in and Invaded the station massacring its entire crew of 899 personal, in the aftermath of this attack, Universal Generation Kaiser Nortance 41, discovered in the database of the station that they were in a galaxy far from their own, and that the creatures that they have just slaughtered with ease were nothing more but Human men, women, and children. Seeing Humanity as weak and countless beings, the Universal Generation fleet destroyed Arkor, and entered Herkgen airspace within minutes. 'Invasion of Herkgen' During the spearhead of the Universal Generation's ground engagement, many of the Planets cities and regions were reduced to ash, just mir hours after entering the skies, where Universal Generation ground forces were deployed in order to take over several key sites around the planet, such as Military bases, or anything that is housed with humans. In the event of this slaughterous Invasion, Governor Niles Lunar issued an order for all humans native to Herkgen to be assembled in Urania, the capital, for immediate evacuation. Many chose not to leave and were killed in the subsequent ground battle and glassing. A week after the evacuation order Universal Generation forces destroyed the outer city of Gladsheim. Lieutenant Commander Millie alonia assumed command of military forces and the evacuation plan was finalized on August 23rd. Captured intelligence revealed the Universal Generation's now interest was in killing all Humans on the planet, as many who surrendered were automatically struck down during the ground Engagement, that was immediately overrunning the cities and villages around Herkgen. A mortally wounded Alonia used a fake U.E.R Evacuation Vessel in a bold attempt to lure one of the attack Universal Generation Orbital Hail Arora Bombarders into the sights of the colony's Mass driver. The ship was disabled after two rounds and crashed. In the ensuing confusion and temporary lifting of Universal Generation air superiority, a militia strike team secured the ruined space platform of Arkor. 360 refugee-Kenmor cargo freighters ascended the space elevator to the station and prepared to flee into Hyperspace; unfortunately - due to superior capabilities of the Universal Generation - 145 freighters were destroyed before they could escape. During the following months, the Rapid Conversion's crew repaired the ship and steadily continued the glassing of Harvest, gradually destroying the GORGON automatons in which the remnants of the AI Moran were housed. 'Attempted Counter Attack' The Colonial Armed Federation dispatched CAF Amanda to investigate the cessation of communications from Herkgen not expecting any presence within the system, the scout ship arrived in system on April 24th of 2147. The AI Moran unsuccessfully attempted to warn Amanda of the enemy presence. The scout ship managed to send a single signal before being destroyed by the Rapid Conversion. A single Universal Generation Hail Arora class Destroyer arrived some time later and remained in the system to face any future investigation parties sent in by the CAF, while the main portion of the Universal Generation fleet was stationed around Herkgen. Argo was followed up by a CAF battlegroup consisting of the destroyer CAF Armcora, and the frigates CAF Arab and CAF Blackhole. Captain Mark Senbrota of Armcora commanded the formation. The ships arrived in Epsilon Indi on October 7 and encountered the same Universal Generation ship. The Universal Generation ship responded to first contact protocols by opening fire without any attempts to either contact or negotiate with the fleet. The CAF battlegroup was soundly defeated in an engagement lasting fourteen seconds. Universal Generation Point Defense Lasers intercepted many Archer Missiles with the remainder being shrugged off by shields. Starfire Torpedoes and lasers destroyed both frigates and heavily damaged the Armcora; the destroyer managed to escape but took several weeks to limp back to Hokus VII. 'Aftermath' With the failure of the initial counter-attack, the Universal Generation were left in de facto control of Herkgen. However, the U.E.R was not content with this state of affairs and returned with a larger fleet in 2148 to retake the devastated world, eventually reclaiming it over a five-year campaign. In the aftermath of this massive Engagement, the Fall of Herkgen was known as the first major Battle in the Organic Universe and was also known to be the first major Human settlement to both fall and be destroyed by Universal Generation forces in the final years of the First Era of the Galactic War. By April 27th, 3 days after Herkgen's Downfall, the a new era would than come into the history of the Universal Generation, and Galactic War, this Era would later be known as the Second Era of the Galactic War by 2158. 'Trivia''' Category:The Galactic War Category:2147 Category:Battles of the First Era of the Galactic War Category:Universal Battles Category:Galactic War Era